


As He Takes From You, I Engraft You New

by orphan_account



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Galen Survives, Heartbreak, Inappropriate Use of Bacta, M/M, Orson Doesn't, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Thrawn to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A heartbroken scientist can't put himself back together. Shunned by the Empire but still desperately needed, he finds comfort in the most surprising of people.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exxact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exxact/gifts).
  * Inspired by [By Thunder, Kinship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291731) by [Exxact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exxact/pseuds/Exxact). 



> For Exxact...thank you for inspiring me to write Thralen and supporting me through my other works. Perhaps I can add the missing ysalamir from By Thunder, Kinship? 
> 
> Title taken from Shakespeare Sonnet Fifteen (My fifteenth work).
> 
> Also, I wrote this without any real plot and this isn't beta'd so I apologize if the work doesn't match up with my normal standards...I might follow up with a more thought out and better written piece...and always feel free to give me prompts, writer's block has been plaguing me as of late.

If Galen despised life in the Empire after Lah'mu, he absolutely hated it after Eadu.

And now, with the news that his only anchor was dead, killed by his own weapon and the one Galen designed for him, Galen felt as if he was tumbling through an abyss of pain.

Without Orson to protect him, the Empire had no need for kindness towards him. Why should they? He betrayed them twice. If it weren't for his brilliant mind, Galen would have been executed or sent to become one of the many slaves the Empire used to construct and do any other heavy work. But he might as well be a slave, his mind used as a tool to calculate from the simplest of elementary equations the most difficult of theories. 

Worse, without Orson standing at his side like a stark reminder not to harm the scientist, Galen was often harmed by angry officers. And it was happening. Now. On the Chimaera where he was stationed due to the need for him to design a few ship upgrades. The Chimaera was crawling with angry or bored officers.

"Betrayer," an officer cooed as the door to Galen's quarters hissed open. His quarters didn't have a lock so anyone could go in and out as they pleased. Galen smothered a sigh and put down the datapad, turning to give his full attention to his visitors. 

They brought troopers.

"Echo, Griffon, guard the door. Make sure no one comes in," the officer drawled and the two stormtroopers hurried to the door and Galen watched it wistfully as it hissed closed.

There were three of them and Galen recognized them all. Black, Wilson, and Barclay. It was almost a shame; they used to be friends before his excursion at Lah'mu. 

"Get demoted?" Galen murmured glumly. He was often used as a punching bag should officers be having a bad day, and he suspected that was what was happening right now. Nevertheless, the comment only earned him a savage backhand. Galen wished Orson would show up, and in that moment, Galen felt almost guilty with his selfishness. He didn't miss the Director because of his charm or his person, he missed him because of the protection he offered. 

"Get on the bed," Black hissed. He was the first one to talk. 

"I am on the bed," Galen replied dryly. Another backhand. Galen wondered if he should stop provoking them, but he didn't have to finish his thoughts before someone pushed him flat on the bed. Probably Barclay. Barclay was all action and he barely spoke at all. 

Galen knew he should have been used to this considering the number of times it's happened, but he never could. Black and Wilson had to fight him every step of the way as Barclay attempted to pull his pants down.

"Stay...still......whore," Wilson hissed as he grabbed onto Galen's right arm and Black sat on his left. 

"Not possible," Galen spat, his nose digging painfully into the pillow. Although he was most likely a slave, he was never outwardly declared as one, so he didn't lack anything. Suffice it to say, Galen  _was_ fit and as he thrashed on the bed, it proved to be a challenge to keep him from lifting completely off the bed. 

Galen squeezed his eyes shut as soon as he heard a rustle of clothing, and he told himself he wouldn't scream, but scream he did when Barclay seated himself inside the scientist in one swift motion. Black hissed and shoved his head farther into the pillow. Soon, Galen's furious thrashing became desperate thrashing as his breathing was cut off. 

_They wouldn't dare kill me._

But here he was, going weak. His desperate flailing did nothing and he was losing his strength, going almost passive as every thrust of Barclay's girth against his prostate drove him into a madness. Galen felt he was about to pass out before the door hissed open.

"I told you not to let anyone-" Black snarled before he fell short, and immediately all the pressure was lifted from him and the intrusive feeling was gone. Galen rolled on his back and gasped, trying to get as much air as possible. He turned his head weakly and froze when he saw a certain blue person standing in the doorway. Shame rolled over him and he quickly pulled his pants up to hide himself. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Thrawn asked, his voice low and dangerous yet a purr all the same. A ysalamir was perched on Thrawn's shoulder and it scurried down to be held in Thrawn's arms. 

"S-sir," Black began, looking utterly deflated.

"Leave," Thrawn whispered, and the three obeyed the order with such relief and scrambled out of Galen's quarters. The door hissed shut yet again and Galen was left alone with Thrawn with blood leaking out his ass. 

"Are you hurt?" the Chiss asked.

"Why do you care?" Galen sniffed. He had picked up much of Orson's language after his death. Almost as if it was a silent tribute to the dead Director. Thrawn's eyes darkened in disapproval but he didn't correct it. 

"You are a lead scientist, whether or not my officers choose to respect that," Thrawn whispered. Galen had to strain to hear him speak; he was being so silent. The red in his eyes was almost flushed black from the angle, lighting, and...

"You couldn't have your upgrades compromised," Galen muttered glumly. Of course, Thrawn was just uninterested in losing any  _upgrades._ The scientist himself could be damned to Mustafar. 

Thrawn set the ysalamir down on a table and he reached into his pocket to pull out a small container of bacta. 

"Now, one of my officers say them walk into your quarters, and reported it to me. Now, do you want to do this yourself or do you want me to do it." 

Galen's ears burned. Of course he didn't want Thrawn to touch him, but fingering bacta in his bleeding and battered hole wasn't something he was particularly eager to do. 

"You do it," Galen hissed under his breathed, as if he didn't want Thrawn to hear. A soft smile climbed on Thrawn's face and he approached the bed, rolling Galen carefully on his stomach. The scientist cursed softly as Thrawn pulled his pants down and the cursing only got louder as he felt a bacta covered finger slip into him.

"Easy there, Galen. I'm not going to hurt you."

Galen hissed but he lie silent. He closed his eyes and, suddenly, a moan escaped him before he could stop it. If Thrawn noticed, he didn't say anything. He soon added another finger and Galen's closed eyes slammed open and a suspicion began to claw at him. 

Minutes passed.

And Thrawn inserted a third finger.

"No," Galen gasped, his voice cracking. "No, please Thrawn." Thrawn retracted his fingers and Galen turned looking into Thrawn's eyes that were flushed black from arousal. The Chiss pulled in and his lips connected with Galen's.

The scientist was so shocked he didn't respond, but then, it was Orson all over again. The powerful dominant. And because Galen missed that from Orson, he kissed back, his tongue sparring with Thrawn's. Thrawn finally pulled away after a few moments.

"I came here to save much more than a few upgrades I have no need for."

Warmth rushed into Galen. Ever since Orson's demise, no one had shown a shred of kindness for him and most took savage pleasure in torturing him whenever they could. Thrawn's words brought back so much. So much familiarity never granted to him.

"Do it," Galen murmured. Perhaps he could even pretend it was Orson, seated inside of him? But when Thrawn actually took out his cock, Galen swallowed a concerned breath. The blue muscle was  _extremely_ hard and  _extremely_ large. 

"Thank you, my dear," Thrawn said and he slid slowly into Galen, the bacta acting as lube and healing any stretches as they appeared. However swallowed down his first moan was, the noise he made, now, was so jarringly vocal and obvious.

Thrawn released a pleased purr that varied so differently from the vocal range humans could achieve. It was Chiss. 

Thrawn began rocking in and out of Galen, whispering Chiss into the scientist's ear. Galen moaned at each pass of Thrawn's cock as it massaged his prostate. Galen shifted so he could push back onto Thrawn until Galen came with a throaty groan. 

But Thrawn fucked him past his orgasm, increasing his speed if nothing else. Still, the Chiss didn't last much longer, and he spilled his seed deep inside Galen and they lie together, shivering from orgasm.

"Thrawn?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"Please...sleep here."

Thrawn's smile was so obvious Galen felt it although he couldn't see it. Distantly, Thrawn murmured his assent and, ever so slowly, Galen fell asleep with Thrawn still seated deep within him and the ysalamir staring at the two, uninterested but watchful all the same. 


End file.
